Facial hair is common in modern societies, and can be maintained in a variety of styles. While some choose to go completely clean-shaven, many others prefer to trim their facial hair. Sometimes this is done to simply create clean edges and to maintain a professional appearance. Other times, this is done to groom a specific style of facial hair such as goatees or sideburns. To maintain facial hair in a desired style, a person generally has the options of going to a professional barber or using personal tools to trim their own beard. While both options are feasible and are employed by many people, there are drawbacks to each.
While a professional barber has the training and equipment necessary to trim and maintain a beard, a person can spend a considerable amount of time travelling to a barber. In addition to the time costs, there are monetary costs involved. Depending on the style of facial hair, a professional may have to edge a beard, mustache, and sideburns. While having a professional shave may be an enjoyable experience, the costs add up over time. As a result, many will have a professional shave rarely, choosing to trim their own facial hair the majority of the time.
While many trim their own facial hair, and some are even quite adept at it, there are disadvantages to trimming one's own beard as opposed to hiring a professional. If a person tries to do such trimming on their own it still requires a commitment of time, although not as much as going to a professional barber. In addition, a person must resort to feel and a mirror to properly trim their facial hair, making the process more difficult. While a person's trimming skills may be honed over time, often times a professional will be better, and trimming one's own beard produces in limited results by comparison.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device to assist a person to trim facial hair on their own. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide to assist people with trimming their own facial hair. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a guide which accommodates different curves of various beard styles. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a guide which is convenient to use.